Truth or Dare
by Princess-Meru
Summary: He thinks about the one that got away; the one who should have been his but never was. All because she put others before herself. (Please read&review)


I finally saw the whole season to fruits basket. I had seen the last three disks, but never the first. Somehow at the ending I always cry. Anyway, this is a fanfic based off of that the very show/manga. (Cries) I just watched the ending again... (whipes away tears). This is a one-shot, so keep that in mind. Anyway, who do you think is the narrator? Respond in a review.

* * *

I looked at the couple before me, watching the person I hated kiss the person I love. I had been right when I said that he was more accepted than I. All those qualities I didn't have were embedded so thoroughly and openly in my rival. Envy boiled in my stomach like Shigure's stew. I only wanted wanted what was best for her, so then why did she pick him? 

I heard her infectious giggle and a warm feeling came over me. She looked back at me and smiled with her beautiful lips and with her glowing eyes. She loved me and I knew it, yet it was not the love I truly desired. I was like her brother, someone she could share everything with, but someone she would never give that special part of her heart to. I thought she had felt differently towards me, but if that were really true, then she would be lying to both me and him.

Those intoxicating eyes locked with mine, and pity surged through. I broke eye contact; I couldn't accept the sympathy she was giving. I recalled all the times she had listened to me, all the times she had supported me, made me feel whole. She had done this to everyone she knew, because she had that sort of effect on everyone she met. I didn't want to believe that this girl had burrowed her way so thoroughly into my heart.

She saw my pain, I knew she did, yet she continued to stay with him. I knew that she would leave him if she truly recognized my suffering. I was crying inside, and if she saw that, everything would change. I had once asked her the question, the deciding question that could change both mine and my enemy's lives. She knew the real answer, but she lied, and she only did so for the both of us. She could change the world for us, and would if she knew of that ability.

She smiled at him. Why did she lie to us both? That's a stupid question, I know the answer. She knew I had stopped hating him. After that day, that one day where the truth was revealed, we both changed. We recognized each other's pain and we both learned that we couldn't stop running from ourselves or hiding behind each other. She recognized this insight that had revealed itself, and knew what her answer had to be.

I thought back to the times when everything had been so much easier. He and I would fight, she would try to calm us, and in the end we would end up comforting her while she did the same for us individually. Those times were gone, and she had lost the innocence that fed into those moments after I had asked her. She had lied, and it wasn't a lie like the onces she had told her friends, this was a life altering lie that had to be weighed on god's scale.

She turned and called to me, pointing to the crowd ahead. The new years celebration; she was finally allowed to attend. Shigure patted her shoulder and my rival and I both smiled. Stars reflected in her eyes, and I couldn't help but smile. She belonged here with us, and since she was with him, she had the right to come.

But that day had changed everything, and maybe, if she had been truthful, I would have been the one to take her here, to make her a real part of the family, and to never make her spend new years alone again. Instead, she was living a lie to please another person.

I thought back to that day, and words echoed in my mind.

"Oh! I've never played truth or dare before."

"Really? I used to with the children at the main house."

"What kind of person hasn't played truth or dare?"

I was surprised, but I shouldn't have been, she was never accepted when she was little. We had all stared at her, my rival, Shigure, and myself. I remember Shigure was the first to respond.

"Well, Yuki can go first, seeing as he recommended the game."

"Okay then. Ms. Honda, truth or dare?"

"Umm truth,"

"If you had to go on a date with either me or Kyo, which would you choose?"

I remember her pause, the slow contemplation where she weighed out the answer. Both my enemy... no, my friend and I had waited out the answer, and the she pointed, neither of us expecting it, but everyone knowing the truth.


End file.
